


I don't particularly hate you

by dexterrrrr



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, fk is adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexterrrrr/pseuds/dexterrrrr
Summary: Flower kid feels indifferent regarding saving everyone from the habitat. He does make sure to try his best with his favorite Habiticians though. Trying his best with his favorite Habiticians caused him to pass out before he could get to his bed though.
Relationships: Flower Kid/Dr. Boris Habit
Kudos: 21





	I don't particularly hate you

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is up kyle
> 
> salutations, i have recently played Smile For Me and replayed it. Flower kid is in his 20's. im not perfectly sure what time curfew is but im assuming in the afternoon. I wanted to write a fanfic so shit can hit different. ty for ur time

It was the afternoon when Flower kid was on the roof. He was chatting with Lulia when his hearing started to distort. He quickly said his goodbyes to Lulia but Tim Tam stopped him.

He frowned slightly but quickly fake smiled as he turned around. Sadly, Tim Tam was one of Flower kid's favorites, meaning he couldn't rush their conversation. Tim Tam talked in their normal, short sentenced way for at least a minute before the conversation ended. Flower kid waved goodbye to Tim Tam. At the end, his vision slightly darkened and the music distorted even more. He leapt down the stairs as fast as he could, which caused him to trip.

"Shit," he said as he slowly got up. He looked around slowly, the music was completely distorted. Flower kid sighed as he just went to sit down, not really caring if he had to go through another one of the "Dr. Habits Bedtime Stories" he experienced before. This time however, felt different. He did pass out, yes except this time, before he passed out, he felt arms wrap around him. The arms were warm and were a comfort in the split seconds he felt them. He also vaguely felt like he was lifted up and carried, a slight sharpness poking at his arms as well. Before he fully blacked out, he could feel soft hair brush against his arms. Flower kid was carefully placed onto his bed and was covered with the blanket. A warm hand was placed against his face and lightly stroked his cheek. The hand removed itself and there was a sudden coldness in the room again.

Flower kid awoke with a start and gripped at his heart. After he got aware of his surroundings, he calmed down and realized there was no PSA. He was confused but shook it off as he stood up. His bed making multiple sounds of "g'morning pardner" and the like. Flower kid walked out of his room and waved at Nat. She looked confused at his appearance at this time but she shrugged it off.

"I thought you stayed out past curfew? What are you doing up so early?" She asked, which Flower kid responded with a shrug. Flower kid checked his little watch which showed the current time. He was confused because usually when he stays out past curfew, he sleeps until 1 or 3 pm. That added to the fact he saw no PSA's just weirded him out even more. He shook off his noticeable concern and waved goodbye to Nat. As Flower kid walked, he felt like he was being watched. Yes, feeling like he's being watched was normal in the Habitat, what with all the cameras and the Habiticians around, but this time it felt different. It felt as if an extra pair of eyes were on him. He looked around the Habitat, searching the shadows and even small cracks in the wall but he couldn't find anyone. He sighed and scratched his head as he decided it was time to help his favorite Habiticians.

As Flower kid began to walk down the stairs, he felt something get thrown at his back. He blinked with an annoyed expression on but fake smiled as he turned around. He saw nothing in front of him and was about to continue his descent when he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He bent over to pick it up and uncrinkled it. He read it as best he could, the crinkled paper and crossed-out words limiting how easy the read would be.

_Deer Diary,_

_there iz sum 1 at the Habitat who iz sumwat knew :-0. i hav written about him befour. he iz very sunshiney and nice 2 afew. he cheersup his favorite Habiticians 2 :-). i wish he wuld cheer me up aswell :-(. he also bearly sleeps, i wish he wuld take better care of himself. [unreadable]_

_until next time ,  
Boris H._

Flower kid finished reading the crinkled piece of paper. Dallas who regularly stands at the staircase gave Flower kid a look. 

"I found it by the tree in the courtyard, dude. It seems the green dude has the hots for you?" Dallas said, slightly confused. He continued, "I mean, from the context in the letter it seems like he's talking about you, bro." Flower kid nodded slowly. He thanked Dallas as he put the crinkled paper in his pocket. "No problem man!" Dallas yelled as Flower kid walked down the stairs.

Flower kid went about his daily routine: help his favorite Habiticians, run around the courtyard trying to find a "quest" item, and feel like he was being watched. He was more aware of his surroundings now. He felt a sudden change in temperature as the air grew colder. He looked around and saw his fellow Habiticians go inside for rest. He smiled as he thought of a plan and soon, he too walked back to his room. 

After Flower kid walked back to his room, he laid down and pretended to sleep. A few minutes later he could feel the shadows shifting and a tall person walked towards him. The tall person then sat down near Flower kid. The person lightly gripped Flower kid's hand, sharpness slightly digging into his hand again. 

"jus this iz ok 4 me. i know u dont like me" Habit said. Flower kid waited for a little while longer to see if Habit said anything else: he did not. The scene went on for a little bit longer, neither of the two making a sound. Though, as Habit was about to get up though, Flower kid grabbed his hand. Habit looked at Flower kid in embarrassment and shock. 

"I don't particularly hate you," Flower kid said and Habit slowly nodded in response. There was more silence between the two. Habit decided to sit back down, causing Flower kid's hand to loosen and then fall to his side. Habit's hand was resting on Flower kid's makeshift bed. He slowly inched his hand towards Flower kid's but got cold feet. Habit then looked toward the windowsill planter. There was a tooth lily in the planter, causing Habit to tear up a bit. He then looked towards Flower kid, who returned the gaze. Flower kid intertwined Habit's and his fingers together. He smiled at Habit, which caused Habit to blush. 

" _I don't particularly hate you._ "


End file.
